


We'll make this work

by azuko



Series: Married Chansaw Fics [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heather Chandler Lives, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuko/pseuds/azuko
Summary: "Listen, I believe last night we both said some things we didn't mean...""Did we?" Heather raised her eyebrows, as Veronica scratched the back of her head and sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought it would be.Heather and Veronica have a fight, and they talk about it the morning after.





	We'll make this work

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first work I post here and it's written late at night in one sitting, so please let me know if there are any spelling errors that I missed!! Also, English isn't mg first language so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you like it!

Veronica nervously entered the room, biting her lip, trying to make as little noise as possible, cursing under her breath when she heard the floor creak. She looked up at Heather, who seemed to be still asleep, and let out a relieved sigh, but then she saw the girl was taking up the whole bed, sleeping like a princess in her signature red robe. There was no way Veronica could sneak into the bed without waking her up, and literally no space for her to crawl in, but she took another step, careful not to knock over the coffee table-   
  
_Fuck._  
  
She stumbled and knocked over the table, almost falling over and breaking a glass, but she managed to regain her composure, her heart beating faster in her chest, like it was about to explode. For one second she thought she was going to collapse through the glass table, and as if Heather wasn't mad at her enough, Veronica would have definitely ended up dead if she had broken everything in the room. And, speaking of the devil...  
  
"Well, well, well... Look who's failing at sneaking up on me, you freak." Heather opened her eyes, stretching her arms and glaring daggers at Veronica, as the brunette gulped and put her hands up in defeat.  
  
"I came here to apologize..." Veronica sighed, as Heather rolled her eyes, leaning against the headboard.  
  
"I hope you brought kneepads, bitch."  
  
"Listen, I believe last night we both said some things we didn't mean..."  
  
_"Did we?"_ Heather raised her eyebrows, as Veronica scratched the back of her head and sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought it would be. She opened her mouth to continue, but before she could even say another word, she was cut off. "Also, does it look like I'm kidding? On your knees." She pointed down with her finger, getting out of the bed and crossing her arms. "Now. And I might think about it." Veronica rolled her eyes, but then started slowly to get down on her knees, looking up at the satisfied smirk spreading on Heather's face. "Now beg."  
  
"I am sorry." Veronica looked down, slightly embarassed that she got into this situation _again_.  
  
"For? God, Veronica, you're not even trying. It all sounds to me like you just want me not to talk to you for another day. Did you enjoy the couch that much?"  
Heather raised an eyebrow, watching as Veronica shook her head, and a slightly evil chuckle left her mouth. "And look at me. Come on, try harder."  
  
Veronica complied.  
  
"I am sorry that I ate all your corn nuts... and that I blamed Duke and Mac... and that I said that you love corn nuts more than you love me..." Veronica tried not to grin.  
  
"Skip the bullshit, Sawyer." Heather tapped her foot, still clearly angry, and Veronica composed herself, erasing the grinn off her face. Heather was dead serious about this, and definitely more furious than she thought. But then, she had every right to be, and Veronica mentally scolded herself for joking around about the corn nuts. This was a serious matter, after all.  
  
"I... Listen, I am really, really sorry, and I didn't mean it. I just... I was mad, I guess, and I'm sorry that I blew up like that."  
  
"You know it sucked, right? And I mean the fight, not you eating my corn nuts." Heather seemed to drop the act and sat on the bed. "You can get up, I am not even in the mood to make you beg on your knees." Veronica was quick to act, sitting down next to her. If Heather wasn't in the mood to torment her, that meant she fucked up really bad to make her this disappointed and tired of acting all bitchy.  
  
"I know, I was out of control... It's just that... you don't always think before you do something, or how it might affect others... _Aaand_ yet I don't think before I talk. I'm sorry, I know that I overreacted." She never meant to hurt her in the way that she did.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said all that and done what I did." Apologizing was something that old Heather wouldn't have done, old Heather would have only blamed Veronica for everything, but they learned soon enough that they couldn't work if they pushed each other away. And now they weren't teenagers anymore. They were adults. "Although I meant some things I said, that including the fact that you are a hot headed idiot who can't listen." Heather then frowned, finally taking the time to scan Veronica's outfit. She had her jacket on, looking like she just came from outside. "Wait, were you gone?" She raised an eyebrow as Veronica reached inside her jacket, pulling out two packs of BQ corn nuts.  
  
"Yeah. I woke up early so I got corn nuts. Thought I'd give an offering if I was about to pray for forgiveness."  
  
"You fucking dork." She said, but her lips curved into a soft smile. "Also, don't give me that 'I woke up early' bullshit, you never do that." Veronica chuckled, shaking her head, finally feeling that the atmosphere was slightly more comfortable, but not nearly enough to lift up the tension.  
  
"Guilty as charged. I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"Good. I hope that taught you a lesson." Heather crossed her arms again.  
  
"The couch is fucking horrible, plus all the guilty feelings..." She paused, taking a deep breath and looking at Heather. "...Will we be ok?" She didn't want to think about all the shouting that went on last night and the slammed doors, and she wished the fight would have been about the corn nuts and not about the seriously fucked up communication in their relationship, a problem that had been going on for more than a week, God knows for what reasons.  
  
"We will." Heather sighed, finally uncrossing her arms and taking Veronica's hand in hers, lacing their fingers and stroking her thumb. "We made this work until now. Hell, we can't let this fuck it up, Veronica. But we need to talk. Calmly, for once, and hopefully solve what's been going on these past two weeks. Okay?" Heather's rational side was sometimes better than Veronica's.  
  
"Okay."  
  
_While there's still time to make things righ_t, Heather thought, but decided not to say it. So long ago she chose Veronica, and Veronica chose her. They couldn't have stupid fights over communication problems now. They have always figured it out, somehow, together, always trying to be a better version of themselves and helping each other out.  
  
"Also, I don't wanna sleep on the couch anymore." Veronica mumbled, inching closer to Heather. "Want me to make breakfast and coffee?"  
  
"Shut up, dork, it's way too early." She pulled Veronica back in bed, not before taking off her jacket and throwing it onto the floor. She scrunched up her nose. "Geez, that thing _reeks_ of cigarette smoke, we should wash it." She said, nuzzling into the crook of Veronica's neck, as the brunette pulled the comforter over them and chuckled.  
  
"Someone missed me last night..." Veronica teased, tracing patterns on Heather's back with her finger before wrapping her arm around her and bringing her closer.  
  
"Shut up, having the bed all to myself was a fucking blessing." Heather muttered through gritted teeth, but she pulled Veronica closer and locked their lips together, giving her a quick kiss before turning it into a long, passionate one. And, truth be told, she had missed her warmth, her arms and her kisses, even if it was just one night. She even missed the faint smell of cigarettes and the taste of tobacco that Veronica's lips had, her touch and the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other. She felt the other run her hands through her curly blonde hair, as she closed her eyes and didn't pull away just yet, stealing more tender kisses from her. Yeah, they'll make it work. Later, when they will wake up and sit down to have coffee, they would talk about it, and they would finally make up.  
  
"Hey. I love you." Veronica whispered, as they were about to fall asleep. "You are the best thing that's happened to me, Heather." She kissed her softly, stroking her back.  
  
"Go to sleep, you pillowcase. You know I love you too. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't." She mumbled, drifting to sleep, as Veronica smiled, remembering a moment that seemed _so far, far away._ Once, a boy in a trenchcoat told her she'll go to some college and marry a lawyer. She laughed at him, and she wouldn't have believed him if he said that the lawyer she was going to marry was Heather Chandler.  
  
_Damn, it's good to sleep in a fucking bed..._ She thought, before falling asleep. It was even better to sleep in Heather's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to be extra specific about the fight cause I didn't think it was relevant enough to detail, and also especially because I didn't know what exactly to make it about lol.


End file.
